Girl Meets Liv
Girl Meets Liv & Maddie Undercover,' '''is the seventh episode of the second series of Girl Meets World, and the 17th overall. It aired October 31, 2015. The episode is a special crossover between three Disney shows, ''Girl Meets World, Liv & Maddie, and K.C. Undercover. ''It was also apart of the ''Girl Meets World Special Holiday Season, and is the second out of three specials. Synopsis Maya and Riley are very excited to be going to Liv Rooney's tour concert, but on the night, Liv is kidnapped by evil spies, and it's up to K.C. Cooper to save the day again - But can she? Plot The crossover begins, at Riley's Bay Window. She's sitting down and singing happily, when Maya comes through the window, clapping Happy Birthday Riley says thank you to her for remembering her birthday, and then Maya holds two tickets for Liv Rooney's (From Liv and Maddie), World Summer Concert, in New York City. Riley is so over the moon, she screams her head off, and then Topanga and Cory, come in, turning off the lights, holding a cake, and wondering what went on in the room. After a few seconds, they sing Happy Birthday, and Riley blows out the candles, and Cory turns off the lights. Topanga asks if Maya and Riley are doing anything, and Maya reveals, her and Riley are going to a Liv Rooney Concert, and Topanga smiles and signs Sing It Loud, and with Cory, leaves the room. When they are gone, Farkle and Lucas appear at both separate sides outside the two Bay Windows, and Farkle asks if they are actually going to the concert, and Maya says yes, and that they can come. The two boys open the windows, and the four friends shout 'YAY!' Meanwhile, at Stevens Point, Liv, Maddie and the Rooney family get ready for Liv's World Summer Concert, and the twins are over the moon. Parker and Joey are less thrilled, since they were both invited to cool kid in High-School, Terri Tates, party bash, and try to find a way out. When the Rooney's board Liv's Concert coach, Parker and Joey jump out, and return to the house, and start to get ready for the party. Elsewhere, in the Cooper's House, in Washington, Craig tells K.C. about her latest upcoming mission. KC wonders what it is, and Craig says the mission is saving Liv Rooney from abduction in New York, where her concert is. Ernie and Judy overhear, and are really stocked, since Liv's their favrioute singer and beg Craig to come on the mission, with KC, but he prohibits it and says, he has another mission for them. On the way to New York, Central Park on the coach, Liv and the family are singing the song, not knowing that Parker and Joey are not on it. On the streets of Stevens Point, leading to Terri's house, Parker and Joey are ecstatic, that they are at Terri's house, and walk in. Finally, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle arrive at Central Park for Liv's concert, where, Liv, her family and stage are setting up. Riley and Maya see Liv on the stage, and get starstruck. Then, they run up to her, when they bump into a red-haired girl. Riley says sorry to the girl, and the girl turns out to be Jessie Prescott (From JESSIE), afterwards Jessie says its fine, and walks away. The two then finally go up to Liv Rooney, and say hi and stuff. Liv responds with a huge hug, and Riley pulls on the biggest smile, ever on her face. Across Central Park, KC, in her Spy Uniform, sees Liv, and gets behind the stage, to see when the kidnappers are about to strike. At Terri's party, Parker and Joey dance, extreme. When Parker, is finally enjoying himself, he bumps into a tall, tough boy wearing a mustache. Parker looks on in horror, and Joey comes to save him from the boy, but gets him and his brother into trouble.... Back in Central Park, Liv finally preforms... But she's not alone.... She performs with Maddie! K.C. is standing at the near edge of the stage, watching for the kidnappers, when, she least's expects it, a tall, dark hoodied woman with three accomplices, come out from the back of the stage, bring out a loaded gun and shoot the stage lights, which makes the stage lights shut down, impossible for Liv and Maddie to see, and then the three figures grab Liv, and also Maddie and drag them away. KC, Maya and Riley all run to them, to save them, but end up in a large silver room. In the Cooper's House, Ernie and Judy are assigned to stop Terrible Terri's party bash in Stevens Point, before she uses her evil Party Ray to keep everyone dancing at her party to launch her evil plan yet. Ernie becomes happy, because he thinks Liv Rooney might be there, and the two leave off quickly. Karen and Pete are left horrified after the kidnapping, and are standing on the stage, trying to call the police. Then, Pete wonders when Parker and Joey are, and then Karen thinks that they were kidnapped as well. She panics again, quickly and dials the police number over and over again, but remembers that the boys wanted to go to Terri's party, but couldn't since Liv's tour, and figures out they snuck out of the coach, to the party. Pete and her become livid, and continue to dial the police. KC runs around a mysterious corridor, desperate to see Liv and Maddie, and to make sure they're okay. In a dark room, Liv and Maddie are tied together, back to back and then a slender, figure comes out of the shadows. The figure is revealed to be a clone version of KC. Maddie asks for the clones identity, and the KC Clone respondes: The Stealer. Riley and Maya are also tied up together, and are stunned. Judy and Ernie arrive at Terri's house, and start to look for Terri, when they bump into Parker and Joey, who are in big trouble, as the tall mean boy threatens them. Judy steps in and stands up for them, and warns them that they should go. Ernie asks if they know Liv Rooney, and Joey says, she's their sister, anfd Ernie yelps in joy. Then, a scream comes from upstairs, and everyone, including Parker and Joey exit the house. Terri helds a ray gun and Ernie and Judy stare at her, menacingly. Ernie, however, hides behind a couch, and Judy uses her X-Ray blast vision to blast her ray. Terri tries to dive from her blasts, and eventually gets blast by Judy into thin air. Back in the weird room, the lights are back on, and Riley and Maya join Liv and Maddie, and they try to make a plan. The Stealer joins them, and Liv asks the Clone why she has kidnapped her and the rest. The Stealer then reveals, that she kidnapped her, so that, she can sell her to Romania for a thousand dollars. Liv tries to break free but can't. KC continues to walk through the weird corridor, and sees a room not far from her. She opens it and Riley, Maya, Liv and Maddie all look shocked. KC is shocked at the clone, and finally has a final showdown between the Evil Clone and the assassins... When they finally defeated Terrible Terri, Judy and Ernie come out of the house, they find Parker and Joey standing there. Ernie asks if he can see Liv, and Parker and Joey exhange looks and remember, they had to return home before the family come back home for a short break, before going on tour..... KC still fights her clone, with the help of Maddie, Liv, Maya and Riley, then, the Stealer and the assassins are flinged by KC, outside to Central Park, landing on the stage. Everyone steps back in shock, and Karen and Pete look horrifed. Back in the room, everyone is thankful for KC saving their lives, and Liv asks how she can repair her, and KC smirks..... Liv and Maddie arrive on the stage, and Karen and Pete are so happy to see them, and then Craig and the Organization come and arrest the evil KC Clone, and the assassins. Craig praises KC a well good job, and then Karen announces the show is back on, and Liv and Maddie sing. Maya and Riley go back to Farkle, and Lucas, and Zay who just came, and the friends huged and enjoyed the concert.... After the madness, in the Cooper's House, a knock came on the door, and both Judy, and Ernie both answered it, and KC stood, with Liv standing behind the door. Ernie starts to scream in joy and so does Judy. Liv goes forward to them, and gives them a great big hug. Cast Main ''' * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews '''Recurring * Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux Guest Stars ''' * Shelby Wulfert as Liv & Maddie 1 * Anthony Alabi as Assassin '''Special Guest Stars * Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney/ Maddie Rooney * Tenzing Norgay Trainer as Parker Rooney * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney * Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney * Benjamin King as Pete Rooney * Zendaya as KC Cooper * Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper * Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper * Veronica Dunne as Marissa Miller * Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper * Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott (cameo) Trivia * This was Girl Meets World's second crossover, KC Undercover's second, and Liv and Maddie's second. * This crossover also had a mini crossover with JESSIE, so if you count this, GMW has three; KU has three, and L&M has three crossovers as well. * The Tipton Hotel from the'' Suite Life Franchise was mentioned. * Eric Matthews was referenced by Cory and Topanga. * Events from ''All Howls Eve and Get Along Vault was recalled by KC and Marisa. * This crossover had over 1000,000 petitions online.